Love and Justice
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: Four people will come together to fight. They all have their own reasons. Their memories may be gone, but their dessire to fight the evil forces that destroyed their homes still burns strong. After they learn the truth.
1. Black Hole

HEY! this is my new story! I hope you all like it! It doesn't have Sailor Moon in it or any of the other Sailor Scouts. All it has is my four Oc Sailors! They will fight enemies and face the powers of love!

I know that I'm in the middle of two other stories, but I just couldn't help it! There is a lot of blood and cussing in this fanfic, hence the rating.

YAY! Today is my fiftenth birthday! I just finished this chapter last night! Please reveiw kindly! ^^ umm well what else...oh! Disclaimer! I do not own the anime Sailor Moon!. I only own my OC characters! Ok then, bye and have a nice day! =D

* * *

><p>I do not believe in love and justice.<p>

I do not believe in a happy existence.

I will not fight for things I don't believe in.

* * *

><p>My name is Tsumi Bokuro. I have somewhat messy black hair that goes a little ways past my shoulder, and I have dark blue eyes.<p>

I go to an ordinary high school. I've lived in Tokyo all my life. I live with my younger sister in a small apartment. My parents died seven years ago. My uncle Raymus takes care of us financially. I am sixteen years old. And I am tired of living an empty life.

I don't act like an ordinary teenager. I don't hang out with friends, or have a new boyfriend every week. Actually, I've never had a boyfriend. I don't have an interest in any of these superficial humans. I've also, never had a friend before.

But I don't need any friends. I have my sister, even though she is secluded and withdrawn. Since our parents died, she hasn't opened up or showed any emotion. She's a lot like me.

I love my sister, and no matter what, I will protect her.

I took a shower and changed into my school uniform. Today was just a normal Monday morning, no different than any other. I wasn't expecting anything unusual to happen.

"Wake up, Kari!" I yelled knocking on my younger sister's door. Her name is Harukari Bokuro, but I always just call her Kari.

I grabbed an apple from the fridge and left for school. I always have to wake Kari up in the morning, even though she doesn't go to school until an hour from now.

We live in a nice, two room apartment. It even has a small kitchen and living room. Kari never leaves her room when I'm home, so I hardly ever see her. She's always reading or on the computer.

School is so far away that I have to take the bullet train every day. The scenery is always amazing. You can see all of Tokyo.

I ate my apple on the bullet train, and threw the core away in the trash as I left the station. I had to walk quite a while to get to my school from there. Once I got in my classroom, I took a seat in the desk at the back, next to the window. That's where I always sat.

Life seems so surreal and grey to me. The people around me aren't real. The world isn't real. I'm not real. It's always seemed that way to me. I've always walked through life with this bored expression on my face. And no one else has ever cared.

Half the day passed by, uneventful. I brought a box lunch. It wasn't anything special. I ate under the giant oak tree in front of the school as always. No one else ever eats there, which is perfectly fine to me.

After lunch, it was back to the boring old lessons again. We were in the middle of Algebra, when a loud, high pitch noise exploded inside the room. Everyone covered their ears and grunted in annoyance.

Then, something completely out of the ordinary happened.

The guy next to me grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me down. Me and the desk I was sitting in fell to the ground painfully. I looked up at him in anger, about to yell at him, when I heard the window right next to my desk shatter.

And my face paled when a few drops of blood hit my cheeks.

A red, sharp object was lounged into this nameless strangers shoulder, because he saved me and took the blow. He saved me. Was… someone trying to kill me?

The high pitch noise stopped, but with the shattering window, girls started screaming. Everyone started running out of the room in a panic.

I pushed myself out of my desk and onto my feet. I bent down to the guy, who was still seated in his chair, to try and look at his wound. The thing was still lodged in his shoulder. I tried to reach for it, to pull it out, but he smacked my hand away.

"You can't touch this! You must leave, and find a safe place to hide! Before it's too late!" He yelled.

"I won't just leave you here. Not when you just saved my life." I replied. He gave me a hard look.

Then he suddenly stood, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me toward the exit. Three more of those sharp objects flew into the room and hit the chair he was sitting in.

I looked up at the guy, and drew in the details of his face as he pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. He had strong brown eyes, and somewhat spiky brown hair. He looked cute, but not really anyone that I would like. Not like that mattered to me at all.

When we got to the last floor, the guy dragged me across to the other side of the school and down one last flight of stairs. The basement. The basement wasn't very large, only having a few large rooms for storage and several smaller rooms and closets.

He dragged me into a medium sized room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and then slid down the door into a sitting position. He grimaced at the pain in his arm. The room was made of grey metal and was completely empty. It was also really cold.

I reached down to help pull the object out of his arm, but he just smacked my hand away again. What is wrong with this dude? I try to help, but the bastard doesn't even care.

"Look, random classmate of mine, I am trying to help, so why don't you just back down and let me. It would be a hell of a lot easier for you." I told him directly. I'm blunt, and most of the time it ends up insulting people. Not like I talk to them often, but sometimes I just have to. Like when I'm forced into doing a project with a partner.

"My _name _is Hanzai Juruki. Not that you would bother to learn anything about your fellow classmates. You don't care about anyone, not even yourself. Am I right, Tsumi Bokuro?" He asked with a smirk. I would have slapped him if he wasn't already injured.

"No. You're wrong about that. I'm not just some heartless freak; I have someone that I care about. But that's not important right now. I want answers. What is that _thing_ in your shoulder? What exactly is going on? Is someone targeting me? And why can't I touch the stupid thing?" I asked, changing the subject. I wanted to know the truth about what was going on.

He sighed. "I should have told you sooner." He said, before grunting in pain a little, "You should sit down. This will be pretty big for you."

I obeyed, and sat down on my knees. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but I didn't care. Hanzai was clutching his shoulder, the object sticking out between his middle and ring finger. Even though the room was bitterly cold, enough to make me see my own breath, Hanzai was sweating.

"This object, stuck in my right shoulder, is called a Hachi-drainer. They are always grey, round balls with a large spike on the end. They drain certain energy from people. This Hachi-drainer was specified to take a certain type of energy, but since it stabbed me, and I don't have that energy, it took my blood. That's why it's red right now. Do you understand?" He explained.

I nodded my head. "It wants my energy, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. You are not an ordinary human. Inside you are the powers of darkness. Of evil. And it is very powerful. If you were to touch it, it would suck the dark and evil energy out of you. You are not only the possessor of dark energy, but you are also the Queen of Darkness. Though, I like to refer to you as the Ace myself." He said. I couldn't believe it.

"There will be the Ace of Darkness, King of Light, Queen of Light, Jack of light, and the Joker of Darkness. I am the King of Light, though I am more like a knight. The Queen of Light has the power of good, or light. It's the same with the Jack of light. The Joker of Darkness is the present enemy.

"Light and Darkness are equal. There is another warrior of Darkness, but she prefers not to have a title. You, she, the Queen of Light, and the Joker of Light are all connected. You all shared a role in a bloody battle, in a galaxy far away from Earth. The side you were on did not win. The only way to save you and the other three was to completely destroy your memories and send you to earth.

"You all have special powers. The four of you are The Four Great Sailor Scouts of the Eternity. My family has been awaiting your arrival. When you were sent to earth, an ancestor of mine met with a mystical spirit. The spirit told him about the war, and about the great evil that would one day threaten the earth. About the Sailor Scouts that would protect us. For generations, my family has been doing everything they could to find you. To bring the four of you together.

"But that wasn't needed. You brought all of us together, including me. We were naturally drawn to you. You are Sailor Black Hole. Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Meteorite are both in your class. Sailor Void isn't important right now, but she will be later on.

"Now, about the war that took place. Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Meteorite came to your kingdom after theirs was destroyed. You ruled the Kingdom of Ashfrey. The people of Ashfrey lived on the dark side of a moon they called Zef. The moon circled an uninhabited, very large planet. They wanted nothing to do with the planet.

"Your people were happy. The moon was full of exotic animals and vegetation on the light side. There was always plenty of food to eat. There wasn't any currency, people traded and worked for things instead of money. There were some bad people, but most of them were good. They were always loyal to you.

"And then, the Ariel attack force came. They came from a planet, with a leader who wanted to destroy The Four Great Sailor Scouts of the Eternity, and take over the entire universe. They invaded your kingdom, and many of your closest friends died in battle. Zef was completely destroyed. Most of the people there died. You and the other three escaped.

"Earth was the only planet that had bodies similar to your original one. The only difference was that your people didn't have lungs, and didn't need to breath. Your energy and soul was compatible, so you were re-born as a human. Your memories were not erased, but completely destroyed, so you will never remember your past life." He explained.

"I wouldn't have ever imagined that I was a queen of some far off moon. It must have been hard. Why do you think that the others and I would be able to fight off this enemy if we couldn't before?" I asked. After hearing about my supposed past, I went numb with shock. But I knew that he was telling the truth. A part of me felt like…I always knew.

He opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly went wide eyed, and coughed up blood. At first I was surprised, but then, I saw a red spike sticking up through his stomach. Blood was seeping through the wound.

"T-Tsumi…You…have to…use your powers…to defeat…the…enemy…There is…a minion….pulling…the strings…behind…these…Hachi-drainer…attacks…" He said between in between shaky breaths.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know a thing about my powers!" I yelled, slightly panicking.

"You must…look inside yourself. Inside your…heart." He replied.

"Ahahahahahahaa! Do you expect this heartless, selfish girl to look inside a heat she doesn't have?" My head snapped to the corner of the room, where a woman with long blood red hair and eyes was standing. She wore a big scarlet hat with bright green feathers, and a scarlet red business shirt and skirt. "The poor, poor girl. She has so much powerful dark energy, and she can't even remember how to summon her powers. Hell, she doesn't even remember the faces of the ones who died because of her. Her people, her closest friends, even her own younger twin brother. It really is a pity."

My eyes widened and the numb feeling burst into pain. The sick, twisted lady smirked. I don't think I could have hated her bright red lipstick more then I already did.

"I will defeat you. I may not have any memories, but back then I must have loved all of those people, and you will pay for the lives you have taken!" I burst out in anger. I've always been a neutral person, so I had never felt as angry as I did then. At that moment, I could have ripped out her beating heart with my bear hands.

But I bit my lip and restrained myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I calmed down, and searched my heart for what I needed. Suddenly, I knew. I knew what it was that I had to do.

I thrust my hand into the air, and yelled, "I call upon the powers of darkness! Sailor Black Hole! I will use these forces of evil I posses to fight for good, and defeat the foes that threaten the peace of this world! I do not use my powers to protect the innocent, or to fight for justice! But merely because, I want to!"

My finger nails turned black and suddenly I was wearing black lipstick. Black, lacey fingerless gloves appeared on my arms, going up to my elbows. A short, black, and lacey skirt replaced my school skirt, and my legs were covered in black, ripped up tights. My shoes were replaced by black lace-up heeled boots. The bow on my school uniform turned white, and my shirt changed into a strapless black tank top that showed off my stomach. A backwards crescent black moon appeared on my stomach, circling around my bellybutton.

But, the coolest thing, was that I was suddenly holding a beautiful scythe in my hand. A sharp blade. A long, black handle with a blood red bat at the end. It was the most beautiful, glistening weapon I had ever seen.

The woman looked shocked. "H-how? How could you? You weren't supposed to be able to control your powers yet!" She yelled desperately.

I pointed my scythe in Hanzai's direction. "You see what you did to him? You will pay dearly for all the blood those evil things have stolen from him." I raised my scythe in the air, ready to swing at her head, "The ultimate price. Your puny, pathetic, miserable life."

I swung my scythe, and a dark blade of energy spun off and sliced her head in half. She disappeared into dust. The two Hachi-drainers also turned to dust, as their master was destroyed. In an instance, I transformed back into my old self, and was giving Hanzai a hand to help him get up. I needed to hurry up and get him to a hospital, before he bled to death.

* * *

><p>There is nothing left.<p>

A darkness that has crept

into my heart and sole

has left nothing but this

irreversible black hole.

Show me this burning light,

I will die and join the night.

I will not love, and believe in tomorrow

when I am the very definition

of absolute sorrow.

I cannot listen to this repetition

of meaningless words of love and justice

when all I know is pain and malice.

I will save you,

merely because I want to.


	2. Shooting Star

Only one reveiw? And from my best friend, no less? Do any of you reading this actually like this story? Do you hate it? I need something to go by people! XC

Well, I went ahead and typed out another chapter anyways. PLEASE reveiw and tell me what you think! I want to improve in this story and only you guess can help

* * *

><p>My name is Akari Yakan. I live and go to school here, in Tokyo. I am sixteen years old, and live with my parents near the high school. I have a great life. Even though I haven't been here for very long, I've already made a lot of new friends. I haven't found a new boyfriend yet, but I don't have too much luck with guys anyways.<p>

I recently moved to Tokyo from a small town. My younger, genius brother was accepted into a high class middle school, with an academic scholarship. So I was forced to pack my bags, and leave my friends behind. My brother, Kentarou, is an annoying, selfish brat.

But, I'm trying to thing brightly about the move. I've never been to Tokyo, and we now live in the middle of the city. I barley have to walk at all to the high school. The new house is bigger than the last, and my parents are happier. There are also a lot of new people and places here. And I'm really happy here.

I like my life right now. Nothing needs to change. I wish I could just stay like this, forever.

I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror. My short blonde hair was smooth and shiny, and my green eyes were as bright as always. I added a touch of blush and rosy lipstick, and headed out the door.

My best friend, Valkyrie, was standing at the gate waiting for me. Valkyrie and I immediately clicked and became friends as soon as we saw each other. We're always together.

We walked to school together, talking and laughing together. It only took around five to ten minutes. We entered our classroom, and I was definitely surprised.

"Val, what happened here!" I exclaimed. The window at the back of the room was completely broken, with a large plastic bag draped over it.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you, since you were sick yesterday. There was a loud noise, and something came through the window and hurt Hanzai. He's in the hospital right now. And since everyone was running out of the room, not too many people saw that Hanzai actually saved that misfit in the corner, Tsumi. After everyone fled, they were the only two left in the room." Valkyrie explained.

I looked over to Tsumi, and openly glared at her. Like always, she was spaced off. But, this time wasn't like normal. Normally, she would have this blank look on her face, like she was bored out of her mind. This time, it looked like she was thinking about something really important.

I walked over to her. "You know, Hanzai is a really nice guy, and I don't want you thinking that he saved you because he liked you." I told her. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"I don't care. I have more important things to worry about then your pathetic love life, so just leave me the hell alone." She replied. Man, this girl seriously ticked me off!

"Hey, I've liked Hanzai since I got here! And just because you _have_ no love life, doesn't mean you can talk about mine when you know nothing about me!" I yelled.

"I could say the same for you! I have some important things that I have to do, and I need time to think! I don't need some twit like you coming over here and bothering me! So just leave me alone!" She blew up in my face. She's never yelled in class before, so I knew I was getting to her.

"You're just an irritable stuck-up girl who never talks to anyone because she thinks she's better than them. You are worthless. You never do anything for anyone else. All you care about is yourself." I said. I was trying to get her mad at me.

She just got up from her desk, and with her bangs covering her eyes, she said, "I'm going to the hospital. I need to talk to Hanzai about something." And then she calmly walked out of the room. Class hadn't even started yet.

"I think you went too far." Valkyrie stated. It wasn't my fault that she got lippy with me.

And then, all of a sudden, as if some type of weight was lifted off my shoulders, I wasn't angry anymore. Instead, I was so sad. I wasn't a mean person. I didn't know what came over me to say such awful things, even if it was to the unsocial misfit.

I slammed my clenched fists onto a desk, and bent down over it, so that my forehead was pressed against the hard surface. A few tears fell from my tightly shut eyes. I didn't understand what was wrong with me.

"It's ok, Akari. It's not really a big deal." Valkyrie said, rubbing my back. It was a big deal. I wasn't a bully. I wasn't a mean person, yet I said what I said. There was no excuse for that.

Suddenly, I stood up straight and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm going after her, to apologize. You should stay here, Val, so that you don't miss class." Then I ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out of the school, trying to catch up with her.

She was finally in my site as I rounded a corner. She wasn't walking very fast, so I caught up to her quickly.

"Hey!" I said as I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face me. I was going to apologize, I really was. But, I couldn't say the words I wanted to. Instead, I ended up yelling, "Don't think that you can go visit Hanzai by yourself. I don't want you taking advantage of him, so I'm coming with you!"

"Tch. I don't have any interest in your little boyfriend! I just need to ask him a very important question in _private_, if you don't mind!" She replied hatefully.

"Well I DO mind! I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled.

"Fine then, have it your way! I don't give a damn anymore! You go ahead, I'm going home! I'm so sick and tired of you." She hissed, and walked away. I face palmed.

Shaking my head in frustration, I kept walking in the direction of the hospital. I couldn't control myself from saying what I said. I was being hateful, and I completely understand the way Tsumi reacted to me. It's my entire fault. She probably hates me.

And normally I wouldn't care. Normally people would dislike me for no reason. But she has every reason too. I gave her nothing but disrespect, and I have no idea why.

I snapped out of my reverie as got to the hospital. I went inside and asked the receptionist what room Hanzai was in. She looked on her computer, and replied,

"Hanzai Juruki checked out about ten minutes ago. After one night in the hospital, his serious wounds were miraculously healed! I've never seen anything like it!"

I thanked her and walked out of the hospital. When I was outside, I sent a text to Valkyrie about Hanzai's quick recovery. Valkyrie always keeps her cell phone on in class, but it's always on silent.

After I sent her the txt, I headed back to the school. But, on my way, I saw a kid in an alley way. It was a girl with long dark blue hair and, from what I could tell from a distance, ear muffs. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her head down.

I walked into the alley. I wanted to make sure the girl was alright.

"Excuse me? Are you okay? Where are your parents, are you lost?" I asked her kindly.

"Sis…my big sis," she sobbed quietly "Sh-she was killed…by a bad person. Why? Why did she have to die?"

I felt a pang in my heart. Who could have done something so awful?

"It's okay. I'm here, I'll help you find your parents if you're lost." I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how else I could help her.

"No," She said strongly, and she lifted her head to stare up at me. Her dark blue eyes were filled with nothing. Nothing but hatred. And they scared me "You are one of the bad people who killed Ashphalla. I will not allow you to live."

And in one swift motion, the little girl was on her feet, and advancing on me. Every step she took forward, I took one backwards. The girl wore a long dark blue coat, dark blue skirt, dark blue boots, and bright orange leggings.

My back hit the wall, and before I had any time to do anything at all, the girls arm stretched up and grabbed my neck. The first thing I realized was that she was choking me. The second thing I realized, was that the hand wrapped around my neck was actually blue crystal.

I looked down at the girl. The crystal connected to her at her elbow. My hands shot up to beat and pound and scratch the crystal away, but it was solid and hard as diamond. I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, a ball of light came out of nowhere and shattered the crystal. I fell to my knees, trying to suck in the air as fast as I could.

"Who the hell?" The girl asked, whipping around to face the end of the alley, where a short figure stood with their arms stretched out.

The figure was a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a long black cloak with a hood, so I couldn't see anything else.

"Miruame. Your twin Ashphalla was killed yesterday by Sailor Black Hole. I am Sailor Void, and today you will be killed by the hands of Sailor Shooting Star!" The mysterious girl exclaimed.

"I will avenge my sister and destroy you on behalf of my master! My sister was the blood that resided outside of the body, red. I am blue, the blood residing inside of the body. I will destroy Sailor Shooting Star before she even realizes her power!" Miruame hissed.

With one flick of her wrist, a dagger flew from Sailor Void's sleeve and she grasped hold of it. Then, with speed I had only seen in movies, she lunged at Miruame, stabbing her in the stomach and sending them both flying across the alley.

"Hurry!" Sailor Void yelled "Look inside your heart and call out your name! That is the only way! Use the light inside your heat and find your power!"

I was confused. What power could I posses? I was just an ordinary high school student!

"Trust me! If you don't, Miruame will kill you! And Valkyrie! Would you like that?" Sailor Void yelled urgently.

No. I didn't want that. I didn't want Valkyrie to get hurt because of me. Sailor Void held Miruame pinned to a wall as I closed my eyes and concentrated. I looked inside of myself, and suddenly, everything became clear, if only for a second.

"Oh light of the world, heed my call!" I yelled, thrusting my hand in the air "Sailor Shooting Star! May I use the powers of light to protect the innocence of this world! I fight for love and justice! To defeat all foes who threaten the peace of this world!"

And a burst of light consumed me. In the light, I morphed into someone else.

White gloves that ended at my wrists. A white fitting shirt, bright yellow bow and yellow skinny jeans appeared on my body. Over my skinny jeans, Long, white high heeled boots appeared on my feet. A yellow star barrette appeared in my hair.

But the coolest thing, was the white bow and arrow that appeared in my hands. They were beautiful, with magical symbols written all over.

Quickly, the light dispersed. With a look of determination on my face, I knew what I had to do.

"Get out of the way, now!" I yelled to Sailor Void as I drew my bow. She nodded and quickly jumped out of the way, leaving the dagger pinning Miruame to the wall. "Be purified by the light!"

And the arrow I released glistened with a type of power that I couldn't even dream of. Before Miruame could even move, it pierced through her forehead and she was devoured by the light. There nothing left of it.

I felt a sharp sting in my arm, and my head snapped down to see Sailor Void holding a syringe to my arm. Her thumb was pressing down on the top, so she had injected me was something. My eyes widened in horror at the thought of all the horrible things she could have injected me with.

"Get away from me!" I yelled hysterically as I pushed her away. She fell to the ground painfully and I ripped the needle from my skin. "What did you do to me? Tell me!"

"I was helping you!" She spit back at me "There is one more enemy we have to defeat until we can get to their master, and this person is trying to pin us all against each other! This enemy will not be easy to defeat, she has the power to control emotions for a short period of time! I was able to give Sailor Black Hole a counteractive to prevent the emotion control, but not you! There is someone from your school that you haven't exactly been treating kindly, understand? Against your own will, this enemy has been controlling your emotions."

"That…it does make some sense." I said, calming down. I could tell this girl was telling the truth. "But why _Asami_? Why did this enemy change my emotions to be… angry at Asami?"

Sailor Void stood up and looked me hard in the eyes.

"Because she is Sailor Black Hole." Was her simple reply.

My eyes widened in surprise. Asami? But she was so neutral, or at least she used to be. Now she seems more negative, but that isn't the point here.

The point is that I would have _never _guessed that she was some type of… well whatever it was that I am right now. Some sort of super human? Or are we even human at all? Still, I am getting off topic.

"How long have I been like this, with this power inside me? How many Sailors are there, and who are they? Who is the master that controlled Miruame and her twin? And, more importantly, just who are you?" I asked, a million questions buzzing in my head.

"It's not important for you to know who I am just yet. Right now, I must explain everything to you. From the beginning.

"You were born into a royal family, on a planet far away from earth, hundreds of years ago. When you were eighteen, your parents died and you took over the kingdom. You were an only child, and you worked hard to keep peace in the world.

"But your people were rebellious. Your planet had three moons and two suns, so everyone was very tan, and plants easily withered if not taken care of properly. It was hard, but you managed to keep every fed and homed. The people of your kingdom of Light worked hard, and looked up to you as their leader.

"Sailor Meteorite's kingdom was hit first. The master seeked to destroy her, and killed anyone that was in his way. He wanted to kill all of us Sailor Scouts, actually. We are The Four Great Sailor Scouts of the Eternity. We are very powerful, with our own unique powers.

"But, anyways, she fled to your kingdom to escape. For awhile, everything was perfectly normal. But it didn't stay that way, as the master attacked and killed your people ruthlessly. Sailor Black Hole and I both lived on a moon, and that was the last place you two could go.

"So, just like with your planet, the master soon appeared and attacked. Sailor Black Hole's people fought proudly, but died in vain. She sent us here, to earth, reborn as new people to escape the master. He has been searching for us. And now we have been found out, so all of us need to awaken our powers. The only one left no is Sailor Meteorite.

"And one more thing. When you were sent here, your memories were destroyed. There is no possible way for you to ever remember your life on your home planet. Your planet was called Sephia, and your kingdom was called Malayla.

"Everything is gone now. We have to band together and defeat the master. Luckily for us, most of his warriors have died since then. It won't be easy, but we can do it." She explained bluntly. I was shocked out of my mind.

And I wouldn't have believed any of it if I wouldn't have unleashed my powers myself. All of my people died. I couldn't help them. I don't think I could handle the memories of that past even if I could remember. I don't ever want to remember.

Suddenly, Sailor Void ran to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run. She dragged me out of the alley yelling, "Hurry! We have to find the others, they need our help!"

"What! Why!" I asked. "What happened?"

"This enemy has found the others! We need to help; I can't let Sailor Black Hole fight alone right now!" The girl yelled. She seemed… to have an attachment to Sailor Black Hole.

Well, they _did _grow up on the some planet- err, moon. Maybe they grew up together?

I pulled my hand from Sailor Void's grip and we both ran, her leading the way. We ran for awhile, turning and twisting on the sidewalk.

Finally, we got there. And what I saw, made my heart pound in my chest and my eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p>Dear one star I see,<p>

oh so far above me.

Surrounded by darkness and fear,

please come fall,

and meet me here,

hear my pleading call.

Oh, shooting star,

you're the brightest of all, by far.

I'll show you this burning light,

join me and leave the night.

For justice, we will fight.

For freedom, we will leave this life.


End file.
